Stuck in the Elevator
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. Yami and Yugi get stuck in the elevator... do I need anything else to explain? YYxY Yaoi!


Nekogal: Hey everybody! I was watching another episode of Friends, and this idea came to me. Let's see if by reading you realize what episode I was watching. Anyway, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just the plot. Enjoy!

_Bla _Yami's thoughts

Bla Normal speaking

**Bla **Phone call

* * *

Yami came out from his car and looked up at the building in front of him; he was so tired, he just wanted to rest after a long day, all he wanted to do was or sleep, or watch the cute boy from the apartment that lived next to him, Yugi.

He grinned at the mere thought and came inside and pressed the up button of the first elevator he saw. He looked down at his watch and smiled, it was almost 10:00, and he knew that Yugi liked to have walks around the park at this time of the night, so it was probable both would meet in the way.

The doors of the elevator opened and Yami blushed slightly at seeing Yugi standing inside "Um, good night Yugi" He said politely as he stepped inside

Yugi noticed the presence of the other and smiled "Good night Yami"

Yami saw how the doors closed and the elevator went up "Yugi, aren't you going to take a walk?" He asked

Yugi looked with surprise "What? Ah that, well I was on my way but I forgot to take my coat, and I don't want to get cold" He answered smiling.

Yami couldn't hold but to smile at Yugi's smile "Well that is clever, nobody likes to get sick" He said

'_Clever? What the hell did that mean? Now are you going to say that it is clever to not use fire in the middle of the forest so you don't burn the house of a squirrel? Well that sure was stupid to say you genius!' _Scolded to himself Yami

Yugi just stayed in silence and looked away from Yami.

Their silence was interrupted when out of nowhere the light from the elevator turned off and they stopped moving; both widened their eyes and looked around them for an explanation.

"What just happened?" Asked Yugi, sounding slightly panicked.

"I think the elevator is stuck, with us inside" Answered Yami _'Oh really? Is that right Mr. Obvious? I thought that a giant rabbit dug a hole in the floor and told us to follow him to the magical world of peanuts!'_

Yugi sat on the floor and sighed "What do you think we can do?" He asked concerned.

Yami shrugged "I'm not sure, all we can do is wait" He said and sat next to him.

"I guess" Answered Yugi "But what can we do meanwhile?"

'_Oh, I know what to do just now you cute thing. It involves you, being naked, and me licking chocolate syrup off your little body' _"I don't know" Said Yami.

Yugi looked down at his watch and sighed worried.

"What's wrong?" Asked Yami.

Yugi turned up at Yami "Well, every time I go take a walk I usually visit my mother because she leaves near. But, I guess I won't make it." He said sadly.

"Sorry" Answered Yami.

Yugi smiled at him "Is ok, I'll just call her" Then from one of his pockets he took out his cell phone.

Yami smiled _'Why do you apologize you idiot? Is not like his mother is dying or anything. At least you could have said: That's too bad. Or something else. Awesome way to answer you smart ass'_

Yugi dialled a phone number and waited for someone to answer. In a few moments he began to talk "Mom? It's me Yugi."

…

"Yes mom, I know I should be there but I got trapped in the elevator and I have to wait someone to repair it"

…

"No, I'm not alone"

…

Yugi blushed "With the guy that lives next to me"

Yami looked at Yugi oddly _' Now I'm just the guy that lives next to him? Oh come on, at least he could have said that I was the hot guy living next to him'_

"No mom, not the creepy one with the tennis racket, the cute one" He said blushing more.

Yami raised his eyes surprised _'He thinks I'm cute? Oh yeah! I am cute! Score! I am cute! . . . Ok I must admit that it sounded very weird to think that'_

Yugi nodded "Yes mom I'll call you once I'm out of the elevator"

…

He sighed "Yes mom, I'm wearing the clean ones"

Yami snickered.

"Ok, I'll see you later. Bye" Then he hung the phone and looked at Yami embarrassed "I'm sorry you had to hear that"

Yami chuckled and shook his head "Don't worry, I have some trouble with my mother too sometimes"

Yugi half closed his eyes smiling and moved closer to Yami "You do?"

'_Great! We are getting into a conversation. Now try to not ruin it!' _"Of course, everyone in the world does. You know, one time when I was little I was arguing with my mother that I didn't want to wear a shirt she bought me, so to have my revenge I ran naked all around the house"

There was silence, when Yami realized what he just said. _'And now you ruined the conversation'_

Yugi out of the blue burst out laughing.

At the reaction Yami sighed of relief inwardly.

"You really did that?" He asked still chuckling.

Yami nodded.

"Well that sure is some revenge" Yugi was finally able to control his laughter and remembered he still had his cell phone in hand "Oh, um Yami would you like to make a call?" He said showing the phone to Yami

"Oh sure, thanks, that would be-"

"Clever?" Interrupted Yugi smiling innocently.

Yami chuckled _'Great now you traumatized him for life with that single word' _"Um, sure" He said and took the phone, then he dialled the number waiting, bad for him, he heard what he really did not want to.

"**H-Hello?" **Asked someone panting.

Yami rolled his eyes "Atemu is Heba there with you?" He asked rather irritated.

"**Oh yes, he is…" **He said and it was heard how he kissed someone tenderly **"Make it quick because I'm having a very good time with my beloved"**

"In case you wanted to know, something I doubt, I got stuck in the elevator, and Yugi is here with me too. And we are waiting this to get fixed. Ok?"

There was no response, but only Yami heard the screams of pleasure that came probably from Heba.

"Atemu are you there?!" He asked really frustrated.

"**I heard you…" **He answered panting, being difficult for him to breathe **"And I really don't care, you could have been drowning in the middle of the ocean and I would still be here with my beautiful Heba"**

Yami sighed.

"Oh Atemu! Harder! Harder! Oh Gods h-harder!" Was heard from the distance and Yami just groaned. "I better leave you lovebirds alone" He said and hung the phone and returned it to Yugi.

"What happened?" Asked Yugi

'_Oh nothing really, just that my brother was having wild sex with his boyfriend when I'm just trapped here unable to do any dirty things to you!' _"My brother was busy right now. Nothing serious" Answered Yami.

"Oh ok" said Yugi and looked once more at his watch "We've been here around half an hour or less. I don't know if I can contain my boredom anymore"

Yami patted his shoulder slightly "Don't worry Yugi I know we'll be out soon" _'Even though there is a slight possibility of dying of hunger when they can't fix this crappy thing and find our dead bodies on the floor'_

Yugi nodded and sighed.

There was silence for a moment, until Yugi broke it "You know Yami, now that we are here alone, I'd like to take this chance to confess something"

Yami widened his eyes in hope "Really?" _'Here it comes baby!'_

Yugi nodded, looking down at the floor "Is just that I think that I am…"

DING!

The light of the elevator came back and movement returned.

'_Oh Fuck!'_

Both stood up from the floor, and where the door was opened both came out. Yugi looked shyly at Yami "You know, maybe we can go together to have dinner someday, so we get to meet each other better"

Yami smiled widely "Like a date?" He asked hopefully _'That totally doesn't make you sound desperate'_

Yugi chuckled and nodded "Of course, like a date" He said and walked through the hallways to go back to his apartment.

Once Yugi came inside his apartment Yami jumped of happiness "Oh yeah! He's finally going out with me!" He walked to the door of his apartment "I can't wait to see Atemu's face when I tell him" He said and opened the door with his key.

"Oh Atemu! Oh! Ahh! ATEMU!" Screamed Heba.

Yami groaned in annoyance at seeing his brother fucking senseless his boyfriend on the couch, obviously, the lovers not noticing his presence.

At the point where Atemu screamed Heba's name Yami was in his own room, trying to ignore the loud noise of their lovemaking. Knowing that it would take him long to have some decent sleep, but at the end he managed to, at just thinking of Yugi.

* * *

Nekogal: Lol I needed that! And if you still didn't guess the episode is when the light goes out in New York city and Chandler is trapped in the bank with some hot girl (I don't remember her name) Anyway, please give me your opinions and review!

Sorry if I had any grammar mistakes.

Jaa-ne!


End file.
